Vocal
Vocal (seit 2018 auch Alexander White '''oder '''Harald Gerolsteiner) ist ein Rapper, der seit 2013 sehr aktiv an diversen Rapturnieren teilnahm und schließlich durch das JBB 2014 Bekanntheit erlangte. Vocal im VBT, BRT und JBB Vocal nahm an mehreren Turnieren teil. Am BRT 2013, BRT 2013 Produces You, KKT 2014, FunTrack Contest 2014 und JBB 2014. Im BRT 2013 verlor Vocal bereits im 16tel Finale gegen Veteran. Kurz danach nahm Vocal am BRT 2013 Produces You teil, schied jedoch im Viertelfinale gegen den Turniersieger Fear aus. 2014 nahm Vocal am KKT teil, trat allerdings in der zweiten Runde gegen die Zweckgemeinschaft aus dem Turnier aus, um sich voll auf das JBB konzentrieren zu können. Er verlor dort jedoch im 8tel-Finale in einem umstrittenen Battle gegen Trill Fingaz-Mitglied EnteTainment deutlich. Im weiteren Verlaufe des Turniers trat er noch einige Male als Gastpart in diversen Runden des JBB 2014 auf, und zog durch eine umstrittene Aktion während des Battles zwischen Aytee gegen Diverse eine gewaltige Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Diverse war dort durch Vocal schon vor der Veröffentlichung des Battles an die Runde von Aytee gekommen und konnte somit bereits in seiner eigenen Runde kontern. Im FunTrackContest, welcher ebenfalls zur Zeit des JBB 2014 stattfand, reichte er ab Runde 3 nichts mehr ein. 2015 nahm Vocal am zum zweiten Mal am VBT teil, was bei einigen Zuschauern große Begeisterung auslöste. Allerdings postete er anschließend auf Facebook, dass er lieber an seiner EP arbeiten wolle und doch keine Zeit für das VBT hätte. Er machte jedoch trotzdem bis zur 3. Vorrunde mit und gewann alle drei Runden deutlich, bevor letztendlich noch vor Bekanntgabe der nächsten Paarungen ausstieg. In einem Kommentar hat Vocal gesagt,dass er nie wieder bei einem Battleturnier mitmachen wird. Im Jahr 2016 wurde seine Qualifikation für die JuliensMusicCypher hochgeladen. Er galt nach der Qualifikationsphase als Außenseiter, konnte sich jedoch durch eine starke Verbesserung im 32stel-Finale als Gruppensieger seiner 16er-Gruppe durchsetzen und auch das 4tel-Finale knapp erreichen. Dort jedoch schied er recht deutlich als Gruppenletzter gegen die zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr gehypten Rapper Grinch Hill, Scenzah und Juri aus. Zusammen mit RaMio, Zeptah, Probiotikk und Dryno reichten sie als Omambo United eine Qualifikation für das BLB ein. Nach der Qualifikation stiegen jedoch Dryno und Zeptah aus dem Team aus, die Gruppenphase konnten sie dennoch überstehen. Sie flogen dann jedoch überraschenderweise schon im 16tel aufgrund starker Gegnerrunde von Tomaten Mark und Anaporia. Danach wurde es recht still um Vocal, bis er Ende 2017 seine Facebook-Seite und seinen YouTube-Kanal in Alexander White umbenannte und verkündete, fortan unter diesem Namen aktiv zu sein. Ende März 2018 erschien auf seinem YouTube-Kanal ein englischsprachiger Track von ihm, der den Namen "There is a small Path between being Insane and being Normal" trug. Am VBT 2018 nahm er unter seinem Alter Ego "Harald Geroldsteiner" teil, und spielte seinen "rappenden Opa". Im 64stel-Finale zeigte er sich dann ohne Maske zum ersten Mal und rappte einen Teil der Runde wieder normal. Im 32stel-Finale verlor er dann knapp gegen den RBAler holiday cat. Eigenschaften Vocal selbst hat einen gut hörbaren Flow der gut onbeat ist. Er selbst singt manchmal in seinen eigenen Hooks und stopft sie so nicht mit Features voll. Technik und Punchlines kann Vocal gut kombinieren wobei manchmal leider die Punchlines etwas zu kurzkommen. Die Videos von Vocal sind meistens eher standard bis schlecht da Vocal keine feste Kamera und keinen festen Kameramann hat wodurch er manchmal seine Runden im letzten Moment fertig macht. Trivia * Vocal hat ein Kollaboalbum mit Diverse rausgebracht "Nennts wie ihr wollt". * Er gehört zu den Rappern, die 2015 mit Abstand die meisten Gasthooks zu VBT-Runden beisteuerten. Battles + Ergebnisse 'BRT 2013' *128stel-Finale: Gegen Iccy Europ (4:1) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Beatkid (1:8 für Vocal) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Rappid DMS (8:3 für Vocal) *16tel-Finale: Gegen Veteran (5:9 für Veteran) 'BRT 2013 Produces You' *8tel-Finale: Gegen dvn (Sieg für Vocal) *4tel-Finale: Gegen Fear (Sieg für Fear) 'KKT 2014:' *16tel-Finale: Freilos! *8tel-Finale: Gegen Zweckgemeinschaft (Sieg für Vocal, der nach der Bekanntgabe des Ergebnisses aber aus dem Turnier ausstieg und dafür Zweckgemeinschaft ins 4tel nachrückte) 'FunTrack Contest 2014:' *Runde 1: 8,44 Punkte! *Runde 2: 7,34 Punkte! *Runde 3: Nicht eingereicht! 'JBB 2014' *8tel-Finale: Gegen EnteTainment (6:1 für EnteTainment) 'MRB 2.0: (Als Goldgräberguccigang mit PDH)' *32stel-Finale: Gegen Chr!s (142:45 für Goldgräberguccigang) *16tel-Finale: Gegen Red (Sieg für Red durch Aufgabe) 'VBT 2015:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Maarsheel (8:3 für Vocal) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Saisa (8:1 für Vocal) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Mäneken (12:0 für Vocal) Vocal stieg vor der Verkündung der Paarungen aus dem Turnier aus. JMC 2016: * Qualifikation "Neuer Wind" 31.678 Punkte * 32stel "So Jung" 88.277 Punkte * 16tel "Immer das Gleiche" 65.416 Punkte * 8tel "Kreativität" 44.256 Punkte A&O Battle (als Rentnergang): * Vorrunde: Gegen MadMan (Sieg für Rentnergang) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Benibra (Niederlage für Rentnergang durch Aufgabe) BLB 2017 (mit Omambo United): * Gruppenphase: Platz 2 mit 29 Punkten * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Anaporia & Tomaten Mark (6:0 für Anaporia & Tomaten Mark) VBT 2018 (als Harald Gerolsteiner): * Vorrunde 1: Gegen H.S. (8:0 für Harald Gerolsteiner) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen Janey (7:1 für Harald Gerolsteiner) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen Zachary (10:6 für Harold Gerolsteiner) * Zwischenrunde: Freilos! * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Nemic (11:3 für Harald Gerolsteiner) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen holiday cat (8:11 für holiday cat) Links * Facebook Seite * YouTube Kanal Videos thumb|left|300 px|JBB 2014 Qualifikationthumb|300 px|8tel-Finale vs EnteTainment Kategorie:JBB 2014 Kategorie:BRT 2013 Kategorie:KKT 2014 Kategorie:BRT Produces You 2013 Kategorie:FunTrackContest 2014 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:JMC 2016 Kategorie:Männlich